


Even Primes need help

by Queens_of_Destruction



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi, My First Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_of_Destruction/pseuds/Queens_of_Destruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Primes have heat cycles right? What happens when two femmes stumble upon a hot and bothered Optimus Prime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Primes need help

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic. My first (posted) smut. Just a little something that me and a friend came up with the idea, I just wrote it. This is just shameless smut. Flame me if you wanna, I don't care. This was fun to write. It was a little rushed. No beta.  
> Nyx belongs to me  
> Fade belongs to my friend.  
> NO regrets!! Hahahaha

The base was silent. That was Fade liked it. No bustling teenagers running around and Wreckers running about. Even Ratchet had left for the day. Fade sat back and let out a soft vent. She only had one worry…Nyx.

 

Suddenly Fade was tackled from her side. Fade stumbled and managed to catch the tackler. She looked down preparing to give them a what for, but instead she huffed. Speak on the ‘devil’ as the humans would say. Fade found it odd and strange that the humans had such weird sayings.

 

“I’m bored.” Announced Nyx, very loudly.

 

Fade vented hot air and pried Nyx off her frame. “And what am I just to do about it.”

 

Nyx was about to reply, but a strange noise caught her attention. She stood straight up and looked around, trying to pinpoint the noises location. Fade got the hint and became silent; both held their breath and waited. The noise came again, only louder; over and over again, sometimes followed by a moaned ‘Primus.’

 

“It seems like we are not alone like I thought.” Fade mused quietly.

 

A dark smirk etched its way onto Nyx’s features. “Seems like someone is reviling in their ‘alone time’.” Nyx purred aloud.

 

Before Fade could reprimand the femme, Nyx took her servo and dragged her towards the sound. They came to a halt. Both shocked from where it was coming from.

 

Optimus’ quarters…

 

Nyx held back a laugh. Fade only stood there and soft blush on her faceplate. The moans and groans were even louder now. Nyx reached out for the handle to his door. Fade grabbed her wrist.

 

“Nyx, no!” Fade hissed quietly.

 

“Why don’t we help him?” Nyx asked suggestively. She looked up to the silver femme. “We both know, you would happily help, they way you stare at him.” Nyx chuckled. “Who could blame you, he is optic candy.”

 

Fade blushed brighter, she noticed Nyx had a small blush as well, and her body language suggested she was hot and bothered. Fade slowly let her go. Nyx smiled darkly and silently opened the door. That was Nyx’s gift. Stealth.  Both paused by what they say. Silently shutting the door, Nyx blushed brighter.

 

Optimus had his helm thrown back, his vents cycling air fast as they could trying to cool down his overheated frame. He had one servo wrapped around her spike, which was very impressive, the silver, red and blue complimented the very LARGE spike. Nyx gulped, she never seen one that big. He also had two digits deep in his valve trying to also work that, to achieve relief. His legs pushed his lower back strut off the berth. There was a small puddle underneath him. Growing larger by the nanosecond.

 

Fade seemed hypnotized by the sight. The Prime slowly lowered himself, helm still back. He hadn’t notice them. Good. Fade strolled over she climbed onto his berth, she lowered her frame down and dragged her glossa against his spike.

 

Optimus gasped, optics shooting open, he jolted up to his forearms and looked down as what had,  licked him . He saw Fade optic trained on him, dragging her glossa on his spike. It was, perhaps, a good thing his processor was so clouded and hazed, he moaned his jaw slacked. He groaned as cool air hit the wet trail she left on him. He looked at her with half-lidded optics, glazed over.

 

His optics flicked over to new movement, he saw Nyx slowly moving over to him. She crawled onto the berth, Optimus groaned softly. Nyx lowered herself to Optimus’ spike next to Fade. Like Fade had done, the femme dragged her glossa against his spike. Optimus moaned again. Both femmes dragged their glossas up the Prime’s spike. Thoroughly coating it. Nyx started from his base and blew on his spike softly. He shivered with delight.

 

‘Oh Primus!’ He thought as he threw his helm back and cycled more air, cooling fans working harder than before. “Oh Primus!” He moaned aloud.

 

Both femmes smirked. They watched as he lowered himself again, he craned his neck strut to look at the femmes. Fade had overtaken his spike, leaving Nyx to watch a bit sadly. Fade had wrapped her mouth around the spike, her servo gripping what she couldn’t. Optimus motioned for Nyx to come closer. Nyx happily took the opportunity and came closer. The mech pulled her faceplate to his; he captured her lips with his. He groaned as he tasted her and himself. His glossa flicked against her lower lip. She parted them and mewled as his glossa danced with her. His servo on the back of her helm pressed it forward to deepen the kiss.

 

Fade watched as the two kissed. Never once taking her mouth off the delicious spike. She rolled her hips lazily, she fixed her position leaning forward on her knees legs spread.  She took the spike back in her mouth, causing Optimus to moan into the kiss. Both femmes had their own cooling fans on now. Her interface panel moved aside baring her dripping valve. She stroked one digit against herself. Causing her to moan against the spike.

 

Optimus pulled away and moaned, he looked down at Fade, seeing what she was doing. He smirked to himself, looking back and Nyx she was staring at Fade, she whimpered and rolled her own hips. Hot and bothered by everything going on.

 

He chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss promising to return his attention to her. He looked back down at the femme. She looked up optics glazed now. “Ride me.” Optimus whispered, almost too quietly. It sounded more like a plea. Fade’s optics sparkled with something new, as she slid her mouth off the spike with a gentle pop. She crawled over and adjusted so her valve was right above his twitching spike. She lowered herself onto the spike. She moaned at the stretch. Oh! How he spread her so! Fade moaned and lowered herself completely, hissing very quietly as well. She gave her hips a gentle roll. Groaning at how she felt around him.

 

Optimus groaned as well, by the feel and just the sight of the femme, now slowly moving her hips up and down. A small whimper caught his attention. He almost forgot, he turned to look at Nyx with her valve visible. She had two digits in her valve, dripping profusely. Smirking Optimus grabbed her. Nyx squeaked at first then relaxed, she noticed how Optimus stared down at her valve, his glossa flicking against his lips. She blushed and crawled, facing Fade, she lowered her valve to Optimus’ faceplate.

 

She squeaked loudly, which faded to a moan. He glossa quickly protruded her valve. Licking against it. He brought a digit to her valve as well, slowly inserting it in her. Nyx flew back her helm and moaned loudly. Smirking his glossa and digit slowly moved inside the femme.

 

Fade moaned aloud and began to roll her hips faster. Quickly bouncing herself on the wonderful spike. Fade moaned and vent hot air quickly, as she rolled on the spike. She moaned loudly panting for cool air. 

 

Both femmes felt a band tightening inside them, signaling they were close to release. Nyx was a little disappointed it would be over soon. But a gentle nip made her squeal out in pleasure. Optimus groaned, he loved the noises each femme made. Fade held back like she was used to dominating. Nyx was submissive and very open with her sounds. The two femmes looked at each other. Fade licked her lips. Both femmes leaned in and captured their lips in a hot and searing kiss. Optimus knew by the frantic movements, and leaning of Nyx the two were making out. Oh, that only fueled him more. He bucked his hips up, slamming into Fade, causing her to moan loudly into the kiss. The mech thrusted two more digits into the Nyx’s valve, causing her to roll her hips and moan into the kiss just had Fade had done.

 

Frantically bucking his hips, and Fade rolling her hips, the sweet taste of Nyx, almost had him to the edge. He bucked his hips again, and he groaned as he spilled his transfluid into Fade. The feeling of his transfluid set off Fade, her valve walls clamped down on his spike, milking him and she overloaded, arching her back strut back and helm back, her mouth open in a silent scream. All of this set off Nyx, she cried out dragging her digits against Optimus’ chest, as she overloaded. Optimus hurried to clean up as the femme came. 

 

Fade weakly pulled herself off and collapsed next to the heaving Prime. Nyx managed herself off as well, she turned around and curled up on Optimus’ other side. He heaved greatly. He hadn’t remember a time when his overloaded like that. The only noise in the room was the trios over worked cooling fans, and panting. 

 

Optimus turned his head to Fade and pressed a soft kiss to her helm, as she fell into recharge. He turned and found Nyx already in recharge, smiling he kissed her helm as well. He smirked as an idea came to mind. ‘They would make very fine consorts.’ He thought, right before he fell into recharge as well. He would primed and ready for another round when he work, and he would have two femmes to help him. 


End file.
